The Cat and the Dragon
by shiroblade2
Summary: Sometimes, Yoruichi would tire of life as a princess and sneak away to explore the outside world. What if, during one of her escapades, she encountered a young boy with white hair and a powerful reiatsu and decided to adopt him over the objections of her house? Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_This was another 'what if?' I thought of and wanted to explore. The timeline is very different from the main canon. In this timeline Yoruichi and Urahara were captains much closer to the beginning of Bleach._

Rangiku Matsumoto stared long and hard at the report before her. She and her captain had not concerned themselves with the intruders into the Seretei as the other captains had. They had taken on the work of the Fifth Squad following the death of Captain Sosuke Aizen, whose murder they were investigating. In addition, that had tracked down two of the three lieutenants who had escaped custody as well as Captain Gin Ichimaru, the prime suspect in Aizen's murder.

There had simply not been time to read every report on the intruders, which was why Rangiku was only seeing the report now.

She wondered whether she should share the report with her captain. They had uncovered evidence that the execution of Rukia Kuchiki was part of a plot to overthrow the Soul Society, and with the announcement that the execution was being moved forward again, they did not have time to waste on distractions.

If it was a distraction.

She walked into the captain's office with the report.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk, frowning. He bore a small bandage just above his eye where he had received a small wound in his recent battle with Ichimaru.

He nodded at her arrival instead of greeting her as he usually would. There were so many things he was dealing with at that moment, Rangiku realized. The murder of his comrade, the plot against Soul Society, the execution, and the turning of his childhood friend against him. She felt guilty adding yet another burden.

"Sir, I was going over the reports on the Ryoka, and I found something interesting."

"What is it?" Toshiro sounded disinterested despite the question.

"Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake encountered several Ryoka by Rukia Kuchiki's cell the other day," she explained. "Most of the Ryoka were captured, but one escaped … with Yoruichi Shihoin."

Toshiro's head jerked up in surprise at the mention of that name. "She's here? In the Seretei?"

"That's what the report says."

He got up and turned to look out the window. "Why did she come back? And why now?"

"She apparently said that she means to train the Ryoka to defeat the captains."

He shook his head. "There has to be more to it than that."

He closed his eyes, and Rangiku waited. She knew he was wrestling with conflicting emotions while considering what options he had.

Finally, he turned to her. "Rangiku, I need you to stay here and protect Momo." He began to leave.

"But sir, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to, to put an end to this madness," he answered before flash-stepping away.

* * *

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo Kurosaki battled against his zanpakuto spirit. There was now less than a day before Rukia's execution, and he still had yet to achieve his Bankai.

Nearby, Renji Abarai was also training to unlock his Bankai. It appeared to Yoruichi that Renji would reach his goal first. She was beginning to wonder if Ichigo would make it in time.

Not for the first time, she cursed Urahara Kisuke for his vague plans. Even if by some miracle, Renji and Ichigo defeated Byakuya Kuchiki, it would not help them against their true enemy.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she sensed an immense power approach. She turned to look at the entrance to the cave. Renji and Ichigo, both less attuned to sensing reiatsu, noticed a split second after she did.

"Oh, no." Ichigo whispered to himself.

The figure which had appeared at the entrance to the cave was small, but there was no mistaking the white captain's haori he wore.

"Captain … Hitsugaya …" Renji said in fear.

Ichigo instinctively reached for the nearest sword. He had hardly pulled it out of the ground when Yoruichi grabbed him and slammed him into the cave wall.

"Y-yoruichi…" Ichigo stammered in shock as she continued to pin him against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ pull a sword on him again," she said in a threatening voice.

"Do you really think he could defeat me?" Toshiro asked as he walked further into the cave.

Yoruichi dropped Ichigo. "As he is now, definitely not."

"So it is true," Toshiro said, looking at Ichigo. "You're training the Ryoka to defeat captains."

"Only if he has to," Yoruichi said.

Toshiro addressed Ichigo. "What is your goal, Ryoka?"

Ichigo stood up and looked at Toshiro defiantly. "What does it matter to you?"

Toshiro's hand moved towards the sword sheathed on his back. "Because your answer will determine whether or not I cut you down here and now."

"Captain," Renji interjected, "let me explain!"

"Be quiet, Renji!" Toshiro growled at him. "You are in enough trouble as it is."

Renji gulped and backed away.

"Well, Ryoka?" Toshiro asked again.

Ichigo refused to be intimidated by the young captain's glare. "My only goal is to save Rukia."

Ichigo and Toshiro continued to stare at each other for several tense seconds.

Toshiro moved his hand away from his sword. "Then we share a common purpose."

He looked at Renji. "And that explains what you're doing here."

Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief, to Ichigo's surprise.

"For a captain to want to stop a legal execution," she said, "there must be something more going on."

"I was hoping you could tell me," Toshiro said. "I have reason to believe the execution of Rukia Kuchiki is part of a larger plot against the Soul Society. This plot has already claimed the life of Captain Aizen."

Yoruichi looked down. "Dammit."

"What is it?" Toshiro asked.

"We need to talk," she said seriously, "in private."

* * *

Ichigo collapsed against the cave wall. He had continued his training while Yoruichi and the small captain went out and talked. And he was now exhausted.

Yoruichi nodded at him as she walked by. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is the day you rescue Rukia."

Ichigo looked up at her. "Is that captain going to help?"

Yoruichi looked to the side. "If you mean 'is he going to fight Byakuya Kuchiki for you,' then no. His part in this is different from yours."

Ichigo could see that the subject of the young, white-haired captain bothered the otherwise cheerful Yoruichi.

"Who is he?"

To his surprise, Yoruichi sat down next to him, placing her chin on her knees.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," she said. "Child prodigy. Youngest person to graduate the Shinigami academy. Wielder of the most powerful ice-type zanpakuto. Youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. And the youngest person ever appointed a captain of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"And my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoruichi ducked behind a corner.

'A dozen flash-steps. This should be far enough away,' she thought.

She quickly got about the business of changing her clothes. A noblewoman would draw far too much attention wandering around west Rukongai.

When she was certain that no one would ever mistake her for a member of a noble house, she completed her disguise by covering herself in a large cloak.

'Now, let's see what troubler I can get myself into."

She began to walk through the slum, her eyes scanning for the residents.

There were shopkeepers peddling their wares, big siblings leading smaller children by the hand, women engaged in gossip.

Everyone was dressed in rags. They looked so haggard. Despite changing out of her noble's clothes, Yoruichi could never truly pass for one of them. That was why she wore the cloak.

No matter how many times she went out to see the slums, the places where the dregs of the Soul Society lived, she was always shocked by the conditions 'the other half' were forced to live in.

She saw an old man with a long, unkempt grey beard sitting against a wall. He held a small cup with a few coins of change inside it. Many people passed him by, paying him no heed. Whether they were choosing to ignore the beggar or were in no position to help, Yoruichi did not know.

She passed by the beggar herself, dropping a gold coin into his cup.

The old man almost fainted from shock. He looked into the cup at the pristine gold coin. It was more money than he had seen in his entire life and would feed him for a long time to come.

He looked to his right to thank the generous stranger, but the cloaked figure was already gone.

'The next time I meet the heads of the Shiba and Kuchiki houses,' Yoruichi thought, 'we've got to figure out a way to do something about this. We can't leave so many people living in such squalor.'

As she continued walking she began to feel a cold tingle on the back of her neck.

She stopped. 'Now what's this? Someone's reiatsu? It's so cold, could it be a hollow?'

'No. It's not dark, just cold. A Shinigami, perhaps? But what would a Shinigami be doing all the way out here?'

Curiosity got the better of her, and she went off in search of the source of that cold feeling on the back of her neck.

She found another alley where a group of children were playing with spinning tops. The children were laughing and arguing over who was the best at their game.

There was one child who was not laughing. He stood behind the others, looking intently at the game.

That this child was different from the others was obvious from his appearance alone. He was smaller and lankier than his pears, and his hair was completely white.

The white-haired boy leaned forward. "Hey, can I have a turn?"

The other children stopped laughing and stared at him. The biggest of the children stood up and glared at him.

"No one asked you to come, you little freak!"

He pushed the white-haired boy to the ground, to the snickers of the other children.

"Hey!" Yoruichi yelled, stepping forward. "What do you think you're doing?"

The big kid looked up at Yoruichi defiantly. "What do you care? He's not your kid, old lady."

Yoruichi's eye twitched in anger. "Old lady?"

The big kid seemed to sense that he had gone to far, and motioned to his friends to go.

When the rest of the children had run off, Yoruichi extended her hand to the white haired boy.

He ignored her hand and got up on his own.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"I don't usually make a habit of asking for permission before helping people."

The boy glared at her. "Who are you? You're obviously not from around here."

Yoruichi smiled. "And what makes you say that?"

"People don't go around covered in big cloaks unless they've got something to hide. And no adult from this part of Rukongai would go out of their way to help a kid they didn't know."

Yoruichi titled her head. This boy was so distrustful of people being nice to him that he was trying to interrogate her. Still, she had to admit that his observations were correct.

And that cold feeling at the back of her neck was stronger than ever.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No."

She didn't need to hear his stomach growling to know he was lying. A glance was all she needed to know he was underfed. But his stomach betrayed him anyway.

"What's your favorite food?"

He scowled, embarrassed by the rumbling of his stomach. "Watermelon," he said softly.

"All right! Let's get you some watermelon, then!"

* * *

Yoruichi had never seen anyone eat so fast.

She chuckled a little as he spat out all of the seeds from the first slice of watermelon in a stream. Her marjodomo would have thrown a fit if he saw anyone eat like that.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," hew said, reaching for another slice of watermelon.

"So, Toshiro," she said," do the other kids around here always pick on you?"

He looked down. "They're just afraid of me."

"Afraid? You were the smallest one there."

"Don't call me small!" he snapped.

'Sensitive,' she thought. "All right, but why would they be afraid of you?"

He put his watermelon down. "Everyone's afraid of me. Not just kids, adults too. I don't know why. I guess it's because I have a cold personality."

'No, that's not it,' she thought. 'You have an unusually strong reiatsu. It's cold and overwhelming, and it's leaking out. Even people who don't know how to sense reiatsu feel some sort of cold pressure when you're around.'

"So you don't have any friends?" she asked.

"I have one. But I haven't seen her much since she went to the Shinigami academy."

"And this friend was the only one who wasn't scared of you?"

That question angered him. "Why are you so interested in me?" he asked – no, he demanded. "Are you a Shinigami? Are you trying to recruit me?"

She chuckled a little harder this time. "No, but that's a better guess than I expected from you, 'little Shiro.'"

"I told you not to call me little," he said in frustration.

"You said not to call you small. Those are not quite the same thing."

Toshiro opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. He looked down at the seeds he had spat onto the ground.

"You're from the higher classes."

Yoruichi's grin grew wider.

'He figured that out from my use of language. I wonder if he can guess who I really am if this conversation continues?'

"There's no need to be embarrassed," she assured him. "Eat however you want. I don't mind."

"Why are you here? What is this?" he demanded again.

Yoruichi looked to the side, sensing something approach. "Hold that thought."

The boy froze in fright as what seemed to be a small army of men and women suddenly appeared around them.

"My loyal guards and retainers," she said nonchalantly. "I knew you'd find me sooner or later if I sat still long enough."

A masked man bowed to her. "Please do not run off like that again, Lady Yoruichi."

"And why not? Why can't I go places by myself?"

"These are the rules, Lady Yoruichi."

"Rules," she spat. "What a pain rules are. If there's one thing I envy you people out here, Toshiro, it's that you don't have to live by so many rules."

She expected a response, but he just stared at her wide-eyed.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"You-you're Yoruichi Shihoin!" he said in awe. "The princess of the Shihoin clan!"

She held up her hands. "Guilty as charged."

"My lady," the masked man said skeptically, "who is this boy?"

"A very interesting little man," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

This time he did not even make a face when she called him little. He continued to stare at her in shock and awe.

"Hey, Toshiro," Yoruichi asked, leaning forward, "how would you like to come see my mansion?"


	3. Chapter 3

The members and servants of the Shihoin clan stared in horror at the poorly-dressed boy with the unruly white hair who had entered the mansion alongside Yoruichi.

She looked down at the small figure beside her. "So, what do you think?"

Toshiro did not respond. He just stared slack-jawed at the enormous entrance hall.

The setting sun shone through large windows, giving the entire room an orange shine. Wooden railings glistened on two large staircases leading to an upper level. A magnificent carpet of many colors covered the entire floor, and the ceiling was decorated with a sweeping mural depicting battles fought by past leaders of the Shihoin clan.

None of that mattered to Toshiro next to the sheer size of the entrance hall. It was more than twice as large as any full building he had ever seen.

Yoruichi chuckled as the boy struggled to take in all of his surroundings.

An old man approached them. He wore a white mitre on his head as well as white and blue robes. His eyes were hidden behind small, almost perfectly round black glasses, and his hands were concealed by his sleeves, which were joined in front of his chest.

"Lady Yoruichi," the old man said while bowing. As he rose he glanced at Toshiro with an air of disgust.

"Forgive me, my lady, but who is this young man?"

Toshiro looked down, suddenly becoming acutely aware that his bare feet had dragged dirt onto the magnificent carpet.

"He is my guest," Yoruichi said.

"I see," the old man said, turning to look at Toshiro more thoroughly. He did not seem impressed.

"And how long will he remain our guest?"

"For as long as I say," Yoruichi answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The old man raised his head so as to better look down at Toshiro. "Greetings, young man. I am Genbu Barnabas, Lady Yoruichi's majordomo."

Toshiro stood there, unsure how to respond. Yoruichi gave him a nudge in the back, and he bowed.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya," he said nervously. "It is an honor to meet you."

Toshiro remained bowed, but he lifted his head slightly to see how Barnabas would respond. The majordomo harrumphed at the boy's seeming lack of manners and turned away.

"Katara!" Yoruichi called out. A servant girl ran down the stares and bowed to Yoruichi.

"I want you to take Toshiro to the third bedroom in the west wing. Give him some nice clothes and anything he asks for," Yoruichi told the girl.

"At once, Lady Yoruichi." She turned to Toshiro. "This way, young master."

Toshiro looked up at Yoruichi in confusion, and she nodded at him to go.

A he left with Katara Toshiro was acutely aware of all the eyes which were on him. None of them were happy.

When they were gone, Barnabas approached Yoruichi and stood at her side where Toshiro had been standing just a minute earlier.

"If I may, my lady, this is most irregular."

"And what's wrong with that?" Yoruichi asked.

"I … ah … I suppose that, as usual, you will simply do what you want, regardless of what anyone else has to say. But, if I may ask, why did you bring this commoner here?"

Yoruichi looked up the stairs to where Toshiro and Katara were last seen. "I'm curious about a few things."

The majordomo shook his head. "I'm sure my lady has heard the saying about curiosity and the cat."

Yoruich grinned.

"Well, consider this cat very curious."

She began to walk away. "Inform Soi Fon that I wish to see her upstairs."

* * *

Toshiro gaped at the bedroom which had been provided for him. There was just so much space. And the bed would have been big even for an adult, let alone a child his size.

"Someone will come along shortly with a change of clothes," Katara explained. "We will also prepare a bath for you."

"Right," Toshiro nodded. He had to get cleaned up if he was going to spend more than a few minutes in this mansion.

"Um, do you think you could not heat the water?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Katara asked.

"I don't do so well in the heat. So I'd prefer colder water.

The servant girl looked confused, but she bowed and said "it will be done, young master."

Toshiro walked over the bed and examined it. He was used to sleeping on mats on the floor, sometimes directly on the floor itself.

He pushed his hand down into the soft material.

'I'd sink into this and suffocate,' he thought.

He looked back at the door.

'What am I doing here?'

That servant girl was probably higher born than he was, and yet she was bowing to him and calling him 'young master.' None of it felt right.

Toshiro only came along because one did not simply say no to the head of one of the four great noble houses of the Soul Society.

He wondered if Yoruichi saw him as some sort of pet or plaything, a freak with exotic hair to keep around for her amusement.

He could not understand why someone like her would take an interest in him in the first place, let alone bring him home.

Soon another servant came in, carrying a change of clothes.

Toshiro examined the new clothes carefully. They looked like they would fit him better than what he was currently wearing. But the colors were so gaudy, the material so obviously expensive.

"I don't belong here," he said to himself.

* * *

Soi Fon had barely walked out when a large man dressed in extravagant robes barged in to Yoruichi's office.

"What were you thinking?" the man demanded.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as her first cousin Yafumi Shihoin slammed his hands on her desk.

"Right now I'm thinking about all the paperwork I have to do," Yoruichi answered sarcastically, "and I'm thinking that you're mad about something."

"How could you defile this noble house by bringing a street urchin into our home!"

"Defile?" Yoruichi scoffed, reaching for her quill to begin filling out her paper work. "Is the wood going to rot because one more person is in this building?"

"You know full well what I mean, dear cousin," Yafumi fumed. "Noble houses do not bring in outsiders off the streets."

"Is that a law? If so we should really have that rewritten."

"Why is everything a game with you?" Yafumi demanded. "I ask again, what were you thinking."

Yoruichi put down her quill.

"I saw a bright, talented child living in poverty and hunger and decided that I wanted to help."

"So what now? Are we going to open the estate to every beggar who comes to our door looking for a scrap of meat? They'll steal us blind in a day."

"Afraid of losing your wealth, Yafumi? Thousands seem to get by without it."

Yafumi's face turned red, and he struggled for a full minute to respond calmly.

"You bring this boy into our house. You feed him and clothe him and tell our servants to take care of him. It's already causing rumors. They say you mean to adopt this boy into the clan, to make him one of us."

"Who is they?" she demanded.

"The rest of the clan!" he yelled. "You know, your family!"

He took a deep breath. "I apologize for my outburst. But please tell me that you will not make this boy a Shihoin."

Yoruichi glared at him. "I hadn't considered that at all," she said, "but right now you're tempting me to do it."

Yafumi shook his head in frustration. "Do you remember the scandal when the Kuchiki heir married a girl off the street? Well, we remember! It nearly brought down one of the great houses!"

"Get to the point," she said in a threatening tone.

"The point is, we will not risk a repeat of what happened with the Kuchikis. The clan expects that this boy will be gone soon and that he will never bother us again."

He turned around to leave.

Yoruichi leaned forward, her brow furled in anger.

"And I expect you to remember, _dear cousin_, that I am head of the Shihoin clan, and my word is law in this house. If anyone so much as speaks to that boy in a way I do not like, they will answer to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro tossed and turned in his sleep. He was not well-rested when he woke up.

'That dream again. It's the same every night.'

He stepped out tentatively into the hall.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

The hallway was empty.

He walked through the mansion, searching for another soul.

"Where is everybody?"

He grimaced as his stomach growled.

'Stupid stomach. If it had just kept quiet yesterday … '

With no other option, Toshiro made his way to the dining room.

There was still no one around, but a single plate of bacon and eggs had been prepared on the large table in the center of the room.

'Is that for me?' he wondered.

He stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Hey there!"

A young boy appeared out of thin air in front of Toshiro, startling him.

"Um, hi?"

The boy leaned forward with an inquisitive look, coming uncomfortably close to Toshiro.

"So you're the boy Yoruichi brought home yesterday. You've got weird hair."

Toshiro backed up.

'This kid didn't call her 'lady Yoruichi' like everyone else.'

"Who are you?" he asked.

The boy smiled so widely he had to close his eyes for his face to contain the smile.

"I'm Yushiro Sakimune Shihoin, Yoruichi's younger brother."

'I should have guessed,' Toshiro thought. Yushiro looked like a smaller version of Yoruichi, not that much older than Toshiro.

"So, where is your sister?"

"Oh, she had to get to the Sereitei early today."

"The Seretei?"

"Yeah. She's the Captain of the Second Division, the Commander of the Punishment Force and the Stealth Force. She's got a lot of jobs."

Yushiro disappeared and reappeared on top of the plate of food.

"Are you going to eat this?"

"Um, should I?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, it was left out for you."

Yushiro disappeared again. Toshiro looked around and saw the other boy standing in the doorway at the far end of the room.

"I gotta go," Yushiro said. "I've got lessons now. It was night meeting you."

He disappeared once again, leaving Toshiro alone.

Toshiro looked at the bacon and eggs, which were now getting cold.

'What am I supposed to be doing?'

* * *

"Hey, Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi stopped and turned to see a man in a captain's haori just like the one she wore approach.

"Kisuke, you're a long way from your lab."

"Can't a guy swing by to talk with his childhood friend?"

Yoruichi turned away and resumed walking. Urahara followed close behind.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to an inspection of several new recruits for the Punishment Force."

"Could I recommend my lieutenant for the Punishment Force? Punishing people is her favorite thing to do," Urahara said in a tone that made Yoruichi question whether or not he was joking.

His tone suddenly grew more serious. "I heard you picked up a stray yesterday."

She stopped and frowned at him.

"A stray?"

"Well, what do you call a kid you pick up off the street?"

Yoruichi turned away again. "That is none of your business."

"The fact that you're interested is enough to make me interested as well."

"Don't get too excited. I'm not giving you a new lab rat."

"That's fine. I was wondering if you were instead looking to give us a new Shinigami."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Just a guess, but he didn't draw your attention without having a strong presence."

She shook her head. "You are a very nosy man, you know that?"

He looked her in the eye. "What are you going to do?"

She sighed. "I don't know yet. I hadn't thought that far ahead. And the more I think about it, the more complicated it becomes."

* * *

"Whoa."

Toshiro gaped as he stared at the Shihoin library. There were so many rows and shelves of books, and each row contained more books than he had seen in his life.

Several hours later a servant girl came into the library. She gasped and clutched her chest when she saw Toshiro lying on the floor surrounded by a small mountain of books.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, causing Toshiro to look up in shock from the book he had been engrossed in.

"You can't just toss books all over the floor! Are you a barbarian?"

"Ummm …" Toshiro said, unsure of how to respond.

She quickly began scooping up the books around him. "Some of these books are centuries old! They have to be treated with care."

"Sorry," Toshiro said sheepishly.

She grabbed the book he had been reading out of his hand and examined it. It was part of a series on the history of the Soul Society.

She looked at him curiously. "You can understand this?"

"Yes."

"You can _read?"_

"Yes."

Toshiro felt insulted by the surprise she exhibited at finding out he was literate.

"Hmph. Well, be more considerate in the future."

* * *

'What a day,' Toshrio thought as he plopped into the far too soft bed.

'It looks like everyone's avoiding me. And Yoruichi never came back.'

'I want to get out of here, but I can't just leave without telling anyone.'

The next day was much the same. Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen, and Toshiro continued to get the feeling that Yushiro was the only person around who did not dislike. The boys could not spend much time together, as the majordomo came to escort Yushiro to his lessons soon after they started talking that morning.

Several times Toshiro heard the servants and distant relatives of the Shihoin clan talking in hushed whispers only for them to stop when they realized he was close by.

And he had a growing feeling that someone was following him.

* * *

Toshiro stood in an icy field.

"Why, why am I here?"

There was a tremendous gust of wind which knocked him off his feet.

Far in the distance dark storm clouds were gathering. Lightning flared, accompanied by the roar of thunder.

Toshiro looked up at the storm. The thunder almost sounded like a voice.

As he stared, out of the darkness emerged two glowing red eyes.

"Ahhh!"

He awoke with a start.

"What-what was that?"

He put his hand on his chest. His heart was beating faster than he could remember.

He looked around. He could still feel those eyes watching him.

"Who-who's there?"

A black-clad figure appeared in his window.

"So you sensed my presence. Impressive."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Soi Fon. Lady Yoruichi's bodyguard."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"I've been watching you for the last three days," she said calmly.

"Three day – what am I? A prisoner?"

"You are Lady Yoruichi's honored guest," Soi Fon said.

"Guest?" he scoffed. "I haven't seen your mistress since I got here, and everyone else seems to hate me or be afraid of me. You probably don't like me either."

"I have no opinion of you," she said. "The Lady Yoruichi believes you have value. Therefore, you have value."

"But others are not wrong to fear you. Look at your bed."

He looked down. His sheets were frozen solid and covered in a thin layer of frost.

"I-I don't understand," he said.

"You need to learn to hide your reiatsu when you sleep, boy," she cautioned.

He looked up. "Are you saying _I _did this?"

But Soi Fon was already gone.

* * *

"You were right," Soi Fon said. "The boy's reiatsu is unusually strong for one so young."

"I see," Yoruichi responded. "Has he been settling in?"

"Not at all. Your extended family despises him and the servants are terrified of him. They call him a freak and other names behind his back. I've even heard several of them refer to him as a demon child."

"A demon child?" Yoruichi asked in disgust.

"A growing number of servants are refusing to go into his room because he freezes the sheets every night."

Yoruichi sighed. "So his reiatsu is leaking out even more than I thought."

"I believe he's hearing the voice."

"Most people need years of training before they begin to hear the voice. This is … bigger than I thought."

"What will you do, Lady Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi looked sad. "He obviously can't stay here. He can't go back either. If he doesn't learn control soon he'll be a danger to himself and others. The only choice is to try to get him into the Shinigami Academy."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been centuries since there had been a captain's meeting as tense as this one.

Twelve captains listened with unusual attention as Squad Four Captain Retsu Unohana, recounted the results of her examination of the clothes of several civilians who had mysteriously disappeared.

"None of the clothing was undone, so it could not have been taken off. The victims disappeared, leaving their clothing behind."

"Are they dead?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Unknown," Unohana answered. "Had they perished naturally their clothing would have turned to reishi along with their bodies."

Captain Kyoraku pulled his hat down. "So you're saying that whatever happened was unnatural."

The captains looked at each other in silence.

Head Captain Yammamoto slammed his cane on the ground. "It is clear that we need more information on this matter. Squad Twelve Captain Urahara, your Department of Research will examine the remains and the evidence for any clues as to the nature of this occurrence."

Urahara bowed. "Yes, Head Captain."

"This meeting is adjourned," Yammamoto said. "You are all dismissed."

Most of the captains began to file out of the room, but Yoruichi remained standing.

"You have something else to say, Squad Two Captain?" Yammamoto asked.

"Head Captain, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," Yoruichi said.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to submit a candidacy for the Shinigami Academy."

Yammamoto Gve her a curious look.

"And why does this candidate need a captain and the Head Captain to recommend him or her for the academy?"

"Well, you see, it's usually against the rules for someone to go to the academy so young."

"I see," Yammamoto said. "And you are certain that this cannot wait until he is old enough."

"I am. His power is too great. He needs to learn how to control it now, before he hurts someone, especially himself."

Yammamoto slowly walked to the door.

"Head Captain!" Yoruichi called, following him.

The general of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads stopped on the bridge leading to the Squad One barracks. He looked out over the Squad Two grounds, which were the closest to his own.

"You do not have to like the rules, Squad Two Captain, but there are reasons they are in place."

"I understand that, Head Captain," she insisted, "but surely there are exceptions."

He looked at her with a grave expression. "You are the commander f the Stealth Force and the Punishment Force. Have you so quickly forgotten the Maggot's Nest?"

Yoruichi looked at him in horror.

"Once a person enters the academy, they pledge their life to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. There is no resigning or quitting. All who attempt to do so are considered deserters and are sent to your prison.

"Do you even know if this boy wants to be a Shinigami? The academy is no place for a child, and should he find it not to his liking, he will not be allowed to leave. And if his power is as great as you say, the moment he expresses a desire to do so he will be considered a threat by Central 46.

"That is why children are not allowed at the academy.

"But he cannot go back to the streets!" she protested. "There is no other choice!"

"Is there?" Yammamoto asked.

"Head Captain, what are you saying?"

He sighed. "Your problem, Yoruichi Shihoin, is not that you show a disregard for the rules. What you truly dislike is the responsibility those rules represent. You are much like Shunsui in that regard."

"This isn't-"

"You found this boy. You discovered his power. Now you would commit him to the life of a Shinigami without even giving him the choice."

"I only want to help him," she said sadly.

Yammamoto turned to her, his expression growing stern.

"If you truly wish to help this boy, then help him. Do not pawn him off on the academy and forget about him. Take responsibility for your actions, captain."

"I will here no more of this. See to your squad, captain."

Yoruichi's brow furled in frustration as the head captain walked off. She put her hand on her chin in thought.

"Take responsibility … "

* * *

After being told off the first time he entered the library Toshiro had learned to take only one book from the shelves and to sit on a chair while reading.

He looked up as a servant entered the library.

"The Lady Yoruichi wishes to see you, young master."

Toshiro looked at the servant in surprise. He tucked the book under his arm and rose to follow.

The servant led him to a relatively small room by the mansion's standards with no furniture. A series of cushions were laid out in a semi-circle on the floor. Yoruichi sat on the center cushion.

Yoruichi gestured for the servant to leave before looking at Toshiro.

"Take a seat."

Toshiro sat down on the cushion to her right.

She looked at the book he held.

"What are you reading there?"

"Oh," Toshiro looked at the book. "It's something I found in the library. 'The Once and Future King.'

"Hmmm," Yoruichi said with a smile. "That's a new book I picked up the last time I went to the world of the living. I especially liked the beginning part where the sorcerer turns the main character into all kinds of animals."

"So, what do you think about 'might makes right?'" she asked.

"Um, I don't know," Toshiro answered. "I guess, just because someone is strong, it doesn't mean he knows what he's doing."

"That's true enough. But can one rule without power?"

"I-I don't know."

She leaned back and smiled. "I have hundreds of servants and thousands of soldiers under my command. Where do you think that power comes from?"

Toshiro stared at her, unsure how to respond.

"That power comes from my name."

She leaned closer to Toshiro.

"You have a different kind of power. You know that, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Power can be a blessing, but it can also be a burden. You have to decide what you will do with this power. I can help you learn to control it, if you want me too."

Toshiro looked at the cover of the book. It showed a young boy with blonde hair leaning over a pond in which the image of the bearded king he would become was reflected back at him.

"How would you help me?"

"It would require time," she explained. "How long I cannot say, but this would be your home."

"My home," he repeated softly.

"Is this why you brought me here when you found me?" he asked.

She smiled. "If it was, I'd have made this offer immediately. After giving it some thought, I think this is the best option for both of us."

"Do you understand what I'm offering you, Toshiro? The Shihoin name, with all the power and responsibility it entails. But more importantly, I'm offering you a family."

Toshiro opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was all so overwhelming.

Yoruichi continued to wait for a response. Finally he bowed his head.

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi."

She shook her head. "You should not call me that."

He looked up at her in confusion.

She grinned. "It is inappropriate for children to call their parents by their first names."


	6. Chapter 6

"I will not stand for this!" Yafumi Shihoin yelled as he paced back and forth.

His sister Yashiro looked bored as she turned the page of her magazine. "And what are you going to do, other than make a scene?"

"She's not just making this boy one of us! By adopting this boy as her son, she's making him the heir to the entire clan?"

"What do you care? It's not like either of us ever had a chance of heading the family."

"Would you really be fine with taking orders from this white-haired, no-name street trash?"

"I don't take orders from anyone."

Yafumi shook his head and sighed. "Yes. I suppose you're like our dear cousin that way."

Yashiro turned another page. "If you're so worried about this kid then encourage Yoruichi to get married already. A true-born child would supersede him as heir."

Yafumi laughed in a dry, humorless manner. "Our Yoruichi, the woman who can't sit still for two seconds, settling down? That'll be the day. I wouldn't put it past her to have done this just to end pressure to get married."

"And if she ever did settle down," he added, "it would probably be wit someone even worse, like that scientist she was always hanging around with."

"Sounds like it's Yoruichi that's the problem," Yashiro said.

Yafumi sighed. "You're right about that."

* * *

Toshiro had never seen so many people in one place.

Yoruichi had thrown a banquet in honor of his being adopted into the Shihoin family, and it was attended by the elite of the Soul Society.

In addition to the members of the Shihoin clan, the banquet was attended by members of the other three noble families, members of many lesser houses, and several captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

For the moment the crowd seemed content with ignoring Toshiro and gossiping among themselves. He did not know if they just did not notice him because of his height or were ignoring him on purpose, but he did not mind.

The sheer size of the crowd made Toshiro uncomfortable. He was also uncomfortable with the way his hair was gelled down and the bow tie was wearing.

Someone patted him on the head. He turned and looked up to see a man in a white haori.

"So you're what all this fuss is about," the man said.

Toshiro was frozen. He'd heard stories from Hinamori about the Shinigami captains and their power.

The man leaned down and smiled. Toshiro saw that his blonde hair was by far the most unkempt of anyone in attendance.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, Captain of Squad Twelve. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um … I'm Toshiro Hits-Toshiro Shihoin."

"Heh. That takes a little getting used to, doesn't it?"

Ginrei Kuchiki approached Yoruichi.

"Quite a gathering."

Yoruichi raised a glass of sake to her mouth and took a sip. "Yeah. But I don't think most of them are happy to be here."

"True enough. We've had our share of that in the Kuchiki estate."

"How'd you end up dealing with it?"

"Truthfully, we never stopped dealing with it," Ginrei said sadly. "Byakuya would be here, but I'm afraid family requires his undivided attention at the moment."

Yoruichi looked at her drink and gently shook it. She knew better than to enquire into Byakuya Kuchuki's personal affairs when things sounded so serious, and she knew that Ginrei had said what he said only to impart advice.

The opposition to Byakuya Kuchiki's initial decision to marry a commoner had never disappeared completely, and he had far more support within his family than Yoruichi had in hers. She did not have anyone like Ginrei Kuchiki to stand behind her.

All she had was her little brother, who, as a child himself, could not navigate the eccentricities of politics.

That was one more thing she was going to have to teach Toshiro.

Her eyes scanned the room. Most of the extended family was vehemently opposed to her decision, but a few of the more ambitious ones were probably already scheming of ways to curry favor with the newest member of the clan.

She spotted a familiar face.

"Excuse me," she said to Ginrei, putting her drink down.

"So where'd you come from, Toshiro?" Urahara asked.

"Um, West Rukongai."

"Hmmm, I've gone there a few times myself. Never met anyone who looked like you, though."

A waiter passed by carrying a plate of hors d'oeuvres. Urahara greedily grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth.

The waiter gave Urahara a look of disgust and wandered off. Urahara quickly swallowed his food and leaned close to Toshiro's face, holding his hand as if to block others from hearing what he was about to say.

"Between you and me," he whispered, "we're probably the two most hated people here."

"I hope you're not whispering anything inappropriate, Kisuke," Yoruichi said.

"Ah, Yoruichi!" Urahara said happily. He patted Toshiro on the back hard enough to make the boy stumble forward. "I was just saying hello to this young man! I think you know him?"

"Very funny, Kisuke."

"Thank you for inviting me. I don't think I've been back here since you recommended me for the captaincy."

"All captains were invited." She held out her hand. "Come along, Toshiro."

Toshiro walked next to Yoruichi as they moved away from Urahara.

"Kisuke's one of my oldest friends." Yoruichi explained. "I'd trust him with my life, but I'm not sure I'd trust him with children yet."

Toshiro looked back at the strange man, who was now attempting to flirt with another woman.

"Now we have to do something called mingling. It's expected of hosts."

They spent the next hour circling the banquet hall as Yoruichi introduced Toshiro to new people.

Mingling seemed to mean saying hello to as many people as possible. Yoruichi would say the name of the nearest person, who would respond in kind. She would then introduce Toshiro, whom the guest would then greet. Most of the time they'd discuss some boring matter such as the weather while Toshiro stood silently to the side.

He noticed that more people were paying attention to him now that he was standing with Yoruichi. He felt many eyes staring at him, some in curiosity, some in bemusement, and some in anger.

Yoruichi led him to an old man wearing a white haori almost identical to the one worn by Urahara.

The old man turned to them. His head was bald, but he had a long white beard. Leaning on his cane, he seemed older than anyone Toshiro had ever seen. And yet he had such a commanding presence the boy could not help but shiver in fear.

Yoruichi bowed. Seeing this, Toshiro realized he should do the same.

"Head Captain, you honor me by your presence."

"Congratulations, captain. This must be quite an exciting time for you."

"That, and other things."

Neither adult spoke for several seconds. Toshiro, still bowed, looked up to see that Yoruichi was standing upright and both captains were staring at him.

He quickly stood up and looked to the side nervously. The head captain's gaze was piercing and made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yes, you do possess great talent. I hope you don't waste it," the head captain said.

Yoruichi bowed again to take her leave, Toshiro quickly mimicking her.

She led Toshiro to another captain. This man was dressed extravagantly, with a pink flower robe draped over his white haori.

"Ah, Yoruichi," he said in a slightly slurred manner which made Toshiro suspect he was drunk. "Nice party."

"Shunsei," she responded, "do you know where Jushiro is?"

"I'm afraid Jushiro couldn't make it. He's not feeling well again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yoruichi said in disappointment. "I was hoping to introduce him to Toshiro."

He looked down and Toshiro and smiled. "I hope you'll keep Yoruichi here out of trouble."

"You're one to talk," Yoruichi scoffed. "Have you had anything to eat or have you just been downing sake this whole time?"

"Not just sake," Shunsei protested. "I also tried this thing called whiskey. Looks like you've got some supplies from the world of the living. I'd certainly like to know your sources."

"As the commander of the stealth force, that is privileged information," she said before motioning for Toshiro to come with her.

Toshiro's feet were sore from all the standing they had done by the time the guests started to disperse. He and Yoruichi had to wait for all of them to leave before they could go as well.

Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left the banquet room.

"Thank god that's over."

Toshiro looked up at her in surprise. Yoruichi had apparently disliked the whole affair as much as he had.

"If you didn't want to be there, why throw the banquet in the first place?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "If only things were that easy. Not having a big celebration would create all sorts of rumors about you and what I was hiding. The best way to get ahead of controversy is to face it head on and show that everything is normal."

"By the way, I had a new room prepared for you. You should sleep better there. The walls have been lined with sekkiseki stone. It will suppress your reiatsu so you won't have those dreams."

"I thought I was supposed to learn to control that."

"You are. But you will learn while you're awake, not when you're asleep."

They arrived at Toshiro's new room. "Here you are. Try to go to sleep early. You'll have to get up early to come with me to the Sereitei."

* * *

Yoruichi collapsed onto her cushion.

'"Show that everything is normal." What does that word even mean?' she wondered.

She sighed. 'What am I doing? I've more in common with Kisuke and Shunsui, people who shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children.

'I couldn't ask Jushiro given his condition. The last thing the Kuchikis need is another outsider, and the Shibas are the Shibas.

'Do I really know so few people who can be trusted to take care of children? I can ask Gunrei what it's like to raise powerful children, but there's no one else I can turn to.

'The old man wanted me to take responsibility,' she thought. 'Now I've got more than I know what to do with.'


End file.
